


Hurt/Comfort Drabble

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apparently by 'drabble' I mean somewhere between a drabble and a ficlet, I don't know the word count, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I won't know the word count until later, I'm Bad At Titles, It is now 44 minutes past my bedtime but I REFUSE to post this in the morning, M/M, Shiro is gay and I have feelings, This is a smol drabble, This possibly catagorizes as hurt/comfort, at least i think it is, so yeah... hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Hurt/Comfort Drabble

    Shiro sighed softly as he wandered away from the rest of the group. It wasn't like they were in danger at the moment, they were taking a break in one of the few quiet moments. He paused, glancing back toward the others. He needed time to think. He continued to the edge of a cliff and sat down, his legs dangling over the edge.

 

    He stared out over the valley below as he allowed himself to become lost in thought. They were to head to Earth and it would be one of the most difficult journeys they were to make if the last couple days were anything to go by.

 

    They were many things on his mind, among those thoughts was the realisation that he wasn't ready to go home. He wasn't even _supposed_ to have survived to go home. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He was trying his best to keep his composure. It was hard for him to do. His mind kept going back to the last time he was on Earth. He remembered standing in front of Adam, trying desperately to keep their relationship from falling apart. There was yelling and it slowly became clear that there was no way to keep things as they were. Adam had given an ultimatum and they had split on bad terms. A few tears escaped despite his best efforts.

 

    Back with the lions, the other paladins were talking amongst themselves. Most were excited to go home, jumping at the chance to see their families. Hunk and Pidge were trying to get communication through to Earth.

 

    Krolia carefully pulled her son off to the side. She could tell something was up and it seemed to be bothering Keith as well.

 

'Is he...okay?'

 

'He said he just wanted to be alone is all,' Keith answered quietly.

 

'Maybe now would be a good time to go check on him.'

 

'You're probably right.'

 

    Keith sighed softly and headed off in the direction Shiro had gone in earlier. It took him ten minutes to find the older paladin.

 

    Shiro was leaning back against his elbows, his eyes closed as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

 

    Keith stopped a small distance away to survey the situation. He had never been good at comforting others, but he still cared about his team mates and Shiro was no exception to this. He knew if anyone could get Shiro to open up, it would be him. It took him a few seconds to close the distance between them.

 

'Hey... Are you okay?' He asked gently.

 

Shiro opened his eyes, his attention immediately on Keith.

 

'Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking is all.'

 

'You're upset.'

 

    It wasn't a question. Keith was only stating a fact. He could always tell when Shiro was upset, so there was no point in lying.

 

'Well, yeah. We're going back to Earth. It's a lot to take in... I _wasn't_ -'

 

'And yet here you are. Alive to make it home,' Keith cut him off.

 

'Thing is I'm not sure I want to.'

 

    Keith sighed softly. He wasn't angry. Normally, that kind of statement would be a bit upsetting, but he always had a lot of patience for Shiro. He took a moment or two to gather his thoughts.

 

'Wait, is this about Adam?'

 

    Shiro closed his eyes again and sighed before nodding slowly. He remembered telling Keith that his relationship had ended. It had nearly destroyed him and he only coped by throwing himself into his work, spending late nights training for his mission. He'd spent many nights on the mission awake, some crying over the whole ordeal. It hadn't impacted his ability to preform, at least.

 

'I don't want to face him.'

 

'Do you want to talk about it?'

 

'You already know what happened.'

 

'Most of it, yeah.'

 

    Keith sat down next to Shiro, focusing on whatever he would have to say. He was tempted to reach out and touch his hand in hopes that the physical contact would be of some comfort.

 

    By the end of the story, Shiro was in tears, even as he recited the last words Adam had said to him. He sat up abruptly and scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

'There's no guarantee you'll have to face him,' Keith reminded him gently.

 

'What if I do?'

 

'You won't be alone. Even if it's just me.'

 

    Shiro glanced over at him before carefully leaning against Keith. It wasn't very often that he did this, but he needed to be held, to be shown some kind of affection.

 

    Keith wrapped his arms around him. Shiro meant a lot to him.

 

'Don't worry. I've got you.'

 

    Shiro nodded, hiding his face against Keith's shoulder.

 

    Keith pressed a kiss to the side of his head.


End file.
